Operating lamp systems that comprise several operating lamps, each having a controller, are used in operating rooms and are therefore generally known.
Up to now, it has not been possible to control operating lamps collectively but only separately, see e.g. WO 03/072995 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,351.
Operating lamps are often installed as a combination of two or three operating lamps and not as an individual lamp for safety and lighting reasons. The operating parameters of each individual operating lamp are separately adjusted on the housing of each individual lamp.
Modern operating lamps have different operating parameters that can be adjusted. These operating parameters are e.g. the color temperature, the distribution of the emitted light, the brightness and the size of the illumination field or, when an operating lamp with resolved light system or modular construction is used, the overlapping of the individual illumination fields.